Lost Child
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Pre Ragnarok. Hela muses her lost child. No spoilers, only personal head canon.


**No spoilers! All my own imagination! I haven't seen the movie yet, so please don't give anything away. With the new movie coming out, I've decided to use my own head canon for the character, Hela.**

* * *

Death was an absolute. This much was obvious. Where there was life, death would eventually follow. Of course, there was always something out there that liked to defy gilded realm of Asgard remained a constant, and Hela had never been one to enjoy routine. While the realms surrounding shifted and grew, Asgard was stuck in time. Hela would soon show them their folly.

"My son." Her voice carries across the darkened skies, amused and curling like smoke. "We shall reunite soon."

She could imagine his face; Her eyes and hair and cheekbones. He was all her and no Laufey. As if he was made to be for her. Hela was the Goddess of Death and with that title came power and limitations. She could reach out and snatch life away with a hand, but life alluded her. No child could be born of her. None that would live to open their eyes or take their first breath. Hela would be lying if this fact did not haunt her most intimate thoughts. Her own failure was with her power. She could never give life, only snatch it away.

For years she would find herself in the company of someone in hopes that a child would be produced and often times their was life within her, but as often as she felt it form, she felt it slip away. She never did hold her many children. She never saw those eyes open. Until him. There would only be one child to survive the birth. Only one who ever managed to take their first breath of life after coming from death. The Frost Giant Laufey and her union had been a business arrangement and in all honesty, the giant had no clue to whom she truly was. Not until the child quickened with her and not until she revealed herself to the king. She held the babe for only a moment, before her duties called her away. He had her eyes. He had her heir. He was hers as nothing had ever truly been before. He took the form of both his sire and mother with ease, seidr flowing through his very veins.

Her perfect heir, who as if by fate was stolen from the temple Laufey had abandoned him at. Laufey could not handle the thought of Death's own child being his, so he took his runt child and left him to die. For how long the babe lay in that temple, Hela would never know. His cries had been muted, he had been alone. Only to be found by that meddling fool Odin. He who thought he had all the answers. Yet, it was his folly that he assumed Loki had been an abandoned runt of Laufey. There was always much more to that story. So much that he was dreadfully blind to.

Hela would watch from a distance as her beautiful child grew. No gender truly claimed him, although he took the form of a male. No race had a right to him, although Odin kept this a secret. Her child had talent, this much was obvious. He flaunted magic with more grace than the Allfather. He used it with such grace and confidence. He would have been great if not for the little voice of doubt in his head. She had watched her child break and fall and death could not have him as it should have. Her fingers had danced over him, unable to touch and instead she had simply continued to watch as he fell. The Odinson was the golden child while Loki was the tarnished silver. How could he compare?

When Loki discovered the first half of his origins, he had panicked. The Jotun were monsters and tales to scare little children, and now he was one. The poor dear only wanted to please the Allfather. He had killed Laufey with cold determination and had turned on his own kind in a desperate bid to please the Allfather. The foolish old man had broken her child for the final time.

 _'No, Loki.'_

He fell.

Thanos was a tool. One that the Goddess of Hela used to sit her own needs. He killed in her name, offering souls as a tribute to her as if she was in need of them. Then Loki had fallen into his hands. He had ignorant to what exactly he had in his grasp. The poor dear had been so blindly in love with her and yet he had been unaware that he had her child. He had tortured her child. That alone was reason enough for her to dismiss him. He had broken her child. The attack on Midgard was out of desperation, not pride.

Loki had reigned down death and destruction like it was second nature. The chaos reigned upon the mortals was an offering Hela gladly accepted. However, her child was soon defeated. Loki was spared death, only to be locked away by the tyrant of Asgard. Yet, Loki was as elusive as his mother and he was soon freed from his chains to avenge the woman who claimed mothership over Death's babe.

Frigga...

It would be a lie if Hela claimed she had no ill will towards the Queen. She had claimed Loki as her own as Hela never could. The child had turned to her and clung to her in his loneliness. Her child had looked to another to care for him. Frigga's hands were warm and her voice soothing. She was the mother Hela could never be. Loki had adored her. She could not fault him for that. Children often clung to warmth and comfort and Hela could never offer that. She could only offer him power. Wasn't that what Loki had come to crave? He ruled Asgard now, with a lazy sort of grace. He wore Odin's face and the galaxy was fooled into believing him to be dead.

Yet, Thanos still searched for him and Hela had such plans for him. Her child had faced and eluded death many times already and perhaps it was time for mother an child to reunite. Hela smiled in the darkness, imagining her sweet babe's lovely face. She could remember his tiny little body in her hands. His trusting sweet face gazing up at her. He had been so intelligent. So promising and she had lost him. Now, she would finally reunite with him and together they would take Asgard. They would cast down that fool brother Loki had once worshipped. Thor's own weakness for that mortal woman had blinded him to the truth. His own ignorance was like that of his father's.

He would not stand in their way. He would not stop the storm that was coming. Asgard would fall and from the ashes, Hela would rise with her child at her side. It was poetic and it was delicious. Hela stepped forward, green eyes narrowing as she took in a breath. "Ready yourself, Asgard." She murmured into the darkness. "Death comes for you."


End file.
